Souls Life
by Vicecreama31
Summary: Soul's never had anyone to love him. He never knew his family. All he knows is how to live on the street. He goes to a new school. Makes some friends, learns of his family and why they are hated. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I got 12 cans of root beer for Christmas all for myself. Isn't it wonderful?**

**There will be italics at the beginning of each chapter. They are the thoughts that Soul has so I suggest you read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_My entire life I was alone. I never had anyone. I don't know if I have siblings. I've never even seen my parents faces before. _

_I've seen people walk together. I heard they call them friends. Every once in a while I wonder what it's like to have one. I envy those people. I've never felt love and if I did I'm sure it'd feel wonderful. I always wonder if I ever will get to feel that feeling. _

_The only thing I know is how to live on the street and my name. I'm not even sure how I know my name but I remember a voice telling me what it was. It was a very distant voice but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to. _

_My name is Soul Eater Evans. I am 15 years old anyd have been living on the streets since I was 7. The last time I told someone the name Evans was when I got a tomato thrown at my face so I decided to never say the name Evans again. So my name is Soul Eater and my life goes like this..._

Chapter 1

Soul was running. He just stole some bread from the bakery. He was being chased by some police. They'd never catch him though. They've been trying for years and not once have they even come close. He's just too fast for them.

Soul made it too his alley. He was hyperventilating from all that running. He quickly ate the bread. It was getting dark. He should get to bed. He has to get enough sleep for tomorrow after all.

8:45 AM

Maka was late. It was the first day of school and she had 10 minutes till class starts. She grabbed her piece of toast, put it in her mouth and ran. On the way she saw a boy. He had crimson eyes and white hair. His clothes were ragged and she wondered who he was. She stopped to say hi. And that's when he looked at her.

Souls POV

I saw a girl with blond hair and forest green eyes running with some toast in her mouth from the corner of my eye. I didn't look at her since I knew she was just gonna run past me. That is until she stopped and looked directly into my eyes.

Maka's POV

When I saw that boy I saw a hint of pain in his eyes. It quickly went away but it was there. I'm not sure why it was but I didn't like what it looked like. I hate seeing others hurt so I went to say hi. Maybe I'll even ask what school he goes to.

"Hi I'm Maka. What's your name?" Now Souls was confused. For the first time in his entire life someone said hi to him. "Soul."

Maka thought that was a nice name and wondered what sort of parents came up with it. "Soul huh? Thats a nice name. What school do you go to?" Now Soul was really confused. First a girl says hi to him then she says she likes his name and now she's asking what school he goes to.

"I don't go to school." Was his reply. Maka was surprised. Why doesn't he go to school? Everyone should be able to go to school so why doesn't he?

"You don't go to school? Well in that case come with me. I'll introduce you to Lord Death I'm sure he'll let you join."

Soul didn't know what to do. Should he go or should he stay behind? Seeing as though this might be a once in a lifetime chance to make friends he followed Maka.

The walk to the school was quiet. Once they arrived Maka went to the principles office.

"Lord Death. This is Soul. I found him on the way here and he said that he doesn't go to school. I was wondering if you'd let him join." Maka was really hoping he would. She thinks everyone should have the chance to go. If they don't then they can't make friends and if they can't make friends then they'd be lonely.

Lord Death recognized that name. Any adult would. It's the name of the street rat that's been around for 8 years. "Well I don't see why not. Sure you could join the school. Come with me. We'll figure out your schedule. And Maka you better get to class. Your late but I'll give you a pass." Lord Death said.

'Crap. I completely forgot about me being late. Good thing I found him. Now I get to be excused for being late.' Maka thought.

Lord Death gave her the pass and she went off to class.

"Your lucky I'm letting you join this school Soul. But you better not cause trouble here. Once you get your schedule do your best to make friends. I've heard enough about living on the streets from Liz and Patty to know that it's not fun. But still try not to make a mess of things." Lord Death said. Soul nodded. He may not of known who Liz and Patty were but it didn't matter. He's going to school and that's all that he could ask for.

"I'll try not to cause trouble but if I do what will my punishment be?" He asked. He really hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"I won't punish you." Soul was taken aback by this. He won't punish him? But why?

"You never had anyone to raise you so you don't know right from wrong. If you do something bad you probably thought you were doing something good so I have no right to punish you for something that's not even your fault."

Soul was glad to hear this. He liked the principle of this school. He's different than all the other principles he's met. At the other schools he tried to join the moment they heard his name they kicked him out. But Lord Death is different. He understands that Soul could do something wrong without meaning to and he won't punish him for it.

"Thank you for letting me join. I really appreciate it." Lord Death smiled when he heard this. "It's no problem kid. I'm only doing what I think is best for you. And by the way. In 2 weeks there will be a test. It's to see who can live on the streets and succeed at doing so. I'll leave it up to you on whether you want to pass or not. If you do than people would most likely know that you live on the street. I'm not sure if you want that or not so you choose what to do."

Soul was surprised that a test like that even existed. He didn't want people to know he lives on the street but he would probably take this seriously out of habit. But that doesn't mean that he can't try and hold back on his capabilities.

"Well here ya go. Your schedule is right here. And to take music you have to play an instrument. Do you play? And if you do what instrument?" After Soul looked at his schedule he told Lord Death he plays the piano.

"Well anyways tomorrow you start school. Class starts at 8:55. The bell to get to class rings at 8:45 so be on time. Here's an alarm for you to use." Lord death gave Soul an alarm and after a goodbye Soul left and went back to his alley. But before he did he got some lunch.

"Alright everybody I just received word that we'll be having a new student tomorrow. Be prepared to do introductions." A teacher said.

The class groaned. They hated introductions. "Professor stein, what's his or her name?" A student asked. "Well Kid I'm not sure. Lord Death didn't tell me." The one known as Stein answered.

As much as she hated introductions Maka was kinda glad she got to do it. She wants to learn more about Soul and if she had to do introductions then she'll do it.

"Hey Maka what do you think the new student will be like?" Kid asked. He knew that she didn't know but asked anyways.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he'll have white hair and red eyes. He's actually quite cute now that I think about it." She giggled after she said this. "Wait. You mean you've met him before?" Maka told Kid that she was the one that brought him here. Kid asked what he was like but Maka didn't have an answer. She didn't really know him and they didn't talk much.

The day went by pretty quickly and before he knew it it was nighttime. Soul got in bed or to be exact the the concrete floor and fell asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. This was Souls first time waking up to an alarm so he freaked out a bit but then relaxed. He stole some new clothes yesterday since he couldn't really go to school in clothes like that.

He made his way to the school and then remembered that he doesn't have a backpack or school supplies. He went to Lord Deaths office and lucky for him the principle was prepared for this. He has school supplies and a new back pack. Before Soul left he gave a thank you and took off towards his class.

He looked at his schedule and noticed his teacher was professor Stein.

**So what do you think? Reviews are what every author wants**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dad grew up with a ping pong table. He played it often. I got a ping pong table for Christmas. This is my first time playing in real life. I'm good at it on the wii but I beat my dad 3 times already. He's only won once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_I've heard of something called amnesia. Apparently it's when someone loses their memory. Sometimes I wonder if I have it. I mean I've been alone since I was 7. I must've had a family at some point in my life. And that voice. Maybe it was my mothers. Maybe she's why I remember my name. _

_Sometimes I get these weird dreams. Theres a boy a few years older than me. Theres a man and a woman. I wonder if that's my family. Maybe it is. Maybe I do have a family. I wonder where they are. That is if they're still in this world. It's been 8 years and I haven't even heard one thing about them. Not even rumors._

_People hate the word Evans. For some reason they hate my name. I think it's because my parents did something wrong at one point in their life. That could be it. Maybe that's why my name is hated. _

_But the thing is. I can't hate my family for it. Mostly because I don't know them. How can I hate someone I never knew? _

_I'm not sure what they did but I don't think it matters. As long as people don't know my name then it's fine. _

Chapter 2

Soul was nervous. This was the first school he's ever been to so naturally he'd be nervous. He walked through the door and saw someone with scars all over his face and a screw coming out of his head. All Soul was able to do was stare.

"I suppose you are the new student?" Soul nodded. "Okay well then go ahead and tell us your name and some things about you." Once again Soul nodded.

"My name is Soul Eater. I like playing the piano. My favorite color is blue and I don't like forgetting things." After professor Stein introduced himself he told Soul where to sit.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I like to read and I Maka-chop people when they deserve it." Soul had no idea what a Maka-chop was and didn't want to find out.

One student stood up and yelled, "MY NAME IS BLACKSTAR AND I'M GONNA SURPASS THE GODS!" Soul was dumbfounded when he heard that. It was obvious that Blackstar was arrogant.

"My name is Tsubaki and I like Japanese weapons."

"I'm Liz and I like doing my nails."

"I'm Patty and I like giraffes."

"I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid for short and I like symmetry. And by the way I need to do something about that hair. It's asymmetrical."

After everybody was done with introductions they got started on the lesson which just happened to be dissecting an endangered bird. Someone told him that it was endangered but professor Stein said that its just all the more reason to dissect it.

"By the way class tomorrow we are going to learn about the Evans family. Your probably not familiar with the name but it's good for you to learn about them." Professor Stein said just before the bell.

Soul was surprised they were going to learn about his family but he didn't mention it. He was kinda glad he got to know more about them.

The school day went smoothly. His teachers weren't bad and he's even made a few friends.

"Hey Soul do you wanna come over to my place? Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are coming over too." Blackstar asked. Soul nodded. He wants to get to know his friends.

"Is your last name really Eater? It seems like a rather odd name." Tsubaki asked. Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Eater is my last name. I know it's a weird name but it's my name so I kinda have to go with it." It wasn't a total lie. Eater is his middle name. He just doesn't want people to know his last name.

"Follow me. First we gotta find the others then we can go to my place." Soul followed Blackstar and Tsubaki and once they found the others they went to Blackstars place and was surprised to find out that Blackstar and Tsubaki live with each other.

"So who do you think the Evans family is?" This has been plaguing Maka's mind for a while now. She just couldn't get that out of her head for some reason. "Hmm I honestly don't know. I wonder what they're like." Tsubaki answered. Soul stayed quiet. He didn't know what his family was like so he didn't have an answer. He was just afraid that if he answered he might stutter.

"We'll just have to find out tomorrow." Kid said. The room fell silent. No one knew what to say until Liz spoke up.

"So what should we do? Staying quiet all night is no fun."

"How about we play truth or dare." Maka suggested. "Sure that's a great idea. What about you guys? You wanna play?" Blackstar asked. The rest nodded their heads.

"Blackstar truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare." Maka thought about it for a while but then knew what to make him do.

"I dare you to jump in the lake and bark while doggy paddling." Everybody in the room chuckled at the dare.

"But Maka! It's freezing out there! And I have to bar-" before he could finish Blackstar was cut off.

"Uh-ah. You wanted to do dare and this is the dare I chose. Now off you go" Blackstar made his way to the lake and jumped in. He started doggy paddling and barking and after 5 minutes of this he came out shivering. Everybody in the room was laughing. Watching that was just hilarious.

Blackstar was embarrassed but he refused to show it. Now it was Blackstars turn to ask someone.

"Soul truth or dare." Soul thought about it and thought dare would be funner.

"I dare you to play the piano for us." Blackstar heard that he played the piano and wanted to see if he's any good.

"I would do it but there's one problem." Blackstar had no idea what he was talking about. "There's no piano." Blackstar felt like an idiot. How can someone play the piano without the instrument?

"How about you play for us tomorrow morning? Come to school early and we'll meet you at the music room." Soul nodded. He could do that. Now it was Souls turn to pick someone.

"Maka truth or dare?" Maka chose truth. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Maka had a blush as she recalled a memory. It was an accident but it happened. She was talking to someone when a person bumped into here causing their lips to crash.

"There may of been one time. But it was an accident I swear! Someone bumped into me and made my lips hit his! It didn't mean anything!" She was bright red at the end of her sentence.

"If it didn't mean anything then why are you blushing?" Kid asked. Maka's blush reddened and she regretted going with truth. "Maka are you gonna call on someone or not?" Liz asked the blushing girl.

"Oh right. Umm Kid. Truth or dare?" Kid went with dare. "I dare you to go a day without doing anything that has to do with symmetry." Kid had a horrified expression as she said this. "B-but M-Maka. I c-can't do that. Symmetry is life. Without it I'll die."

"And who's fault is it for going with dare?" Liz asked. Kid hung his head down in defeat.

"Liz truth or dare?" Kid asked after he got over his defeat. Or at least it looked like he did. Everyone that knew him knows that he still feels defeated. "Truth."

"Is it true that you've seen 100 horror movies?" Liz was shocked at the question. She didn't tell anyone that she likes horror movies so she didn't know how he knew. "Yes it's true." Everyone there was shocked. Liz doesn't seem like the type of person to watch horror movies.

"Patty truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to quit drawing giraffes for a day." Patty was absolutely horrified when she heard this. "B-but Liz. How could you? Giraffes are the best thing in the world. How can I go a day without drawing them?"

She didn't receive an answer.

Once they finished with the game they watched movies the rest of the night.

They decided to have a sleepover and Souls never slept in something so comfortable. He fell asleep instantly but before he did he had one thought. 'I finally know what it feels like to be loved. It's a great feeling.'

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I really like the truth or dare part. Reviews please.**

**And I know that Liz doesn't watch horror movies but I just didn't know what to do for her so I went with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My dad grew up with a ping pong table. He played it often. I got a ping pong table for Christmas. This is my first time playing in real life. I'm good at it on the wii but I beat my dad 3 times already. He's only won once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_I've heard of something called amnesia. Apparently it's when someone loses their memory. Sometimes I wonder if I have it. I mean I've been alone since I was 7. I must've had a family at some point in my life. And that voice. Maybe it was my mothers. Maybe she's why I remember my name. _

_Sometimes I get these weird dreams. Theres a boy a few years older than me. Theres a man and a woman. I wonder if that's my family. Maybe it is. Maybe I do have a family. I wonder where they are. That is if they're still in this world. It's been 8 years and I haven't even heard one thing about them. Not even rumors._

_People hate the word Evans. For some reason they hate my name. I think it's because my parents did something wrong at one point in their life. That could be it. Maybe that's why my name is hated. _

_But the thing is. I can't hate my family for it. Mostly because I don't know them. How can I hate someone I never knew? _

_I'm not sure what they did but I don't think it matters. As long as people don't know my name then it's fine. _

Chapter 2

Soul was nervous. This was the first school he's ever been to so naturally he'd be nervous. He walked through the door and saw someone with scars all over his face and a screw coming out of his head. All Soul was able to do was stare.

"I suppose you are the new student?" Soul nodded. "Okay well then go ahead and tell us your name and some things about you." Once again Soul nodded.

"My name is Soul Eater. I like playing the piano. My favorite color is blue and I don't like forgetting things." After professor Stein introduced himself he told Soul where to sit.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I like to read and I Maka-chop people when they deserve it." Soul had no idea what a Maka-chop was and didn't want to find out.

One student stood up and yelled, "MY NAME IS BLACKSTAR AND I'M GONNA SURPASS THE GODS!" Soul was dumbfounded when he heard that. It was obvious that Blackstar was arrogant.

"My name is Tsubaki and I like Japanese weapons."

"I'm Liz and I like doing my nails."

"I'm Patty and I like giraffes."

"I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid for short and I like symmetry. And by the way I need to do something about that hair. It's asymmetrical."

After everybody was done with introductions they got started on the lesson which just happened to be dissecting an endangered bird. Someone told him that it was endangered but professor Stein said that its just all the more reason to dissect it.

"By the way class tomorrow we are going to learn about the Evans family. Your probably not familiar with the name but it's good for you to learn about them." Professor Stein said just before the bell.

Soul was surprised they were going to learn about his family but he didn't mention it. He was kinda glad he got to know more about them.

The school day went smoothly. His teachers weren't bad and he's even made a few friends.

"Hey Soul do you wanna come over to my place? Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are coming over too." Blackstar asked. Soul nodded. He wants to get to know his friends.

"Is your last name really Eater? It seems like a rather odd name." Tsubaki asked. Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Eater is my last name. I know it's a weird name but it's my name so I kinda have to go with it." It wasn't a total lie. Eater is his middle name. He just doesn't want people to know his last name.

"Follow me. First we gotta find the others then we can go to my place." Soul followed Blackstar and Tsubaki and once they found the others they went to Blackstars place and was surprised to find out that Blackstar and Tsubaki live with each other.

"So who do you think the Evans family is?" This has been plaguing Maka's mind for a while now. She just couldn't get that out of her head for some reason. "Hmm I honestly don't know. I wonder what they're like." Tsubaki answered. Soul stayed quiet. He didn't know what his family was like so he didn't have an answer. He was just afraid that if he answered he might stutter.

"We'll just have to find out tomorrow." Kid said. The room fell silent. No one knew what to say until Liz spoke up.

"So what should we do? Staying quiet all night is no fun."

"How about we play truth or dare." Maka suggested. "Sure that's a great idea. What about you guys? You wanna play?" Blackstar asked. The rest nodded their heads.

"Blackstar truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare." Maka thought about it for a while but then knew what to make him do.

"I dare you to jump in the lake and bark while doggy paddling." Everybody in the room chuckled at the dare.

"But Maka! It's freezing out there! And I have to bar-" before he could finish Blackstar was cut off.

"Uh-ah. You wanted to do dare and this is the dare I chose. Now off you go" Blackstar made his way to the lake and jumped in. He started doggy paddling and barking and after 5 minutes of this he came out shivering. Everybody in the room was laughing. Watching that was just hilarious.

Blackstar was embarrassed but he refused to show it. Now it was Blackstars turn to ask someone.

"Soul truth or dare." Soul thought about it and thought dare would be funner.

"I dare you to play the piano for us." Blackstar heard that he played the piano and wanted to see if he's any good.

"I would do it but there's one problem." Blackstar had no idea what he was talking about. "There's no piano." Blackstar felt like an idiot. How can someone play the piano without the instrument?

"How about you play for us tomorrow morning? Come to school early and we'll meet you at the music room." Soul nodded. He could do that. Now it was Souls turn to pick someone.

"Maka truth or dare?" Maka chose truth. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Maka had a blush as she recalled a memory. It was an accident but it happened. She was talking to someone when a person bumped into here causing their lips to crash.

"There may of been one time. But it was an accident I swear! Someone bumped into me and made my lips hit his! It didn't mean anything!" She was bright red at the end of her sentence.

"If it didn't mean anything then why are you blushing?" Kid asked. Maka's blush reddened and she regretted going with truth. "Maka are you gonna call on someone or not?" Liz asked the blushing girl.

"Oh right. Umm Kid. Truth or dare?" Kid went with dare. "I dare you to go a day without doing anything that has to do with symmetry." Kid had a horrified expression as she said this. "B-but M-Maka. I c-can't do that. Symmetry is life. Without it I'll die."

"And who's fault is it for going with dare?" Liz asked. Kid hung his head down in defeat.

"Liz truth or dare?" Kid asked after he got over his defeat. Or at least it looked like he did. Everyone that knew him knows that he still feels defeated. "Truth."

"Is it true that you've seen 100 horror movies?" Liz was shocked at the question. She didn't tell anyone that she likes horror movies so she didn't know how he knew. "Yes it's true." Everyone there was shocked. Liz doesn't seem like the type of person to watch horror movies.

"Patty truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to quit drawing giraffes for a day." Patty was absolutely horrified when she heard this. "B-but Liz. How could you? Giraffes are the best thing in the world. How can I go a day without drawing them?"

She didn't receive an answer.

Once they finished with the game they watched movies the rest of the night.

They decided to have a sleepover and Souls never slept in something so comfortable. He fell asleep instantly but before he did he had one thought. 'I finally know what it feels like to be loved. It's a great feeling.'

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I really like the truth or dare part. Reviews please.**

**And I know that Liz doesn't watch horror movies but I just didn't know what to do for her so I went with that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_I knew I should be crying but since I didn't know who my family was I just didn't feel the pain most people would. I just found out that my family was killed right in front of my eyes. Apparently I'm supposed to be dead but for some reason I'm alive. Professor Stein I said that the Evans family deserved death. That the crime they committed was the worst in existence._

_Don't they know that I'm alive? Don't they understand what it felt like to hear such words? No one deserves to die. _

_They've never lived a life of loneliness so they don't have the right to say such things. Just because my parents committed a crime doesn't mean they deserved to die. _

_They left their youngest son in the streets so that he could live and they say that they were horrible people. I'm mean I know that them leaving me on the streets wasn't the best thing to do but it kept me alive didn't it? If they didn't leave me here than I would be dead. They did what they had to do in order to keep me alive. _

_I nearly punched my teacher in the face when he said they deserved to die but then I'd have to explain my reasons and I couldn't have that. _

_Little did I know that someone was going to know my name on this day._

Chapter 4

Everyone was seated in their class eagerly waiting for professor Stein to start teaching us about the Evans family.

"I'm sorry to say this but we are not going to dissect anything today. Lord Death still wants me to talk about the Evans family.

Like I said before the Evans family were a family of musicians. I happen to have a copy of their songs. Lord Death wanted me to play it."

He put the CD in the tv and music started playing. Everyone was in a trance at this song. All except Soul. He knew this song.

Souls POV

I know this song. I played it at the music store I visit everyday. After I played that song they told me never to play it again. I never knew why they said that but I listened to them. I never played it again. I don't know where I learned it but it was a very pretty song.

Now that I think about it maybe they know who I am. Maybe Medusa and Eruka told me not to play that song because no one but the Evans family knew how to play it. The probably wanted to keep me hidden. Maybe I should ask them. But if they don't know and they find out and I may never get to play they piano there again. I won't ask them. But I will play the piano.

Third person POV

After the song the class made it out of their trance. Professor Stein was right. They are amazing. They all wondered why they killed people. I mean they were rich, famous, and they had everything they could ever ask for. So why kill people? It just doesn't make sense.

"Well now that you heard one of their songs I bet you thought it was one of the most beautiful things you have ever heard." The class nodded in agreement. It really was the most beautiful thing they've ever heard.

"The Evans family had many songs. When they were killed there was a frenzy of people buying their songs. If you were lucky you were able to get your hands on one. I got this before they died and kept it safe all these years. If anyone does lose or breaks one of these then they will regret it."

The bell to second period rung so they went to their next class. Soul didn't loose himself in his thoughts this time. He managed to pay attention throughout the whole day.

After the last bell ended he headed out for his alley. He needs to save up on food. He can't just get food everyday and risk getting caught.

He went to his alley to see what else he needed. He could use a blanket and a pillow but is the risk worth it? Just because he could steal bread easily doesn't mean it's easy to steal other things. He decided to wait and see if it gets too cold for him. But he seriously doubts that'll happen since he's slept in the snow before. But it was still really cold and he got sick.

He saw that he needed more firewood so he went to the woods and grabbed some. He dumped it on the floor to set up for later and went to the bakery.

Once he made it to the bakery he carefully walked in. But the baker knew all his tricks when coming in and he was spotted. A broom was headed for Souls head right now.

Scene change

"Hey Maka, do you know what sort of place has no mattresses?" Kid asked as Maka was headed home. "Well no why do you ask?"

"During the sleepover I was fixing Souls hair to make it symmetrical." Maka raised an eyebrow at that. Kid got dared not to do anything with symmetry for a day and he messed with Souls hair. But it seems Kid doesn't realize his mistake.

"Well Soul seemed really tired so he was kinda out of it and he said that the mattress was the most comfortable thing he's been on." Maka was curious now. What type of place doesn't have mattresses.

"I asked him where he lived but he fell asleep before he could answer."

"I see that is rather odd. Maybe we could come to his place sometime. Oh and it seems you broke your dare. What type of punishment would you like? I'll let you choose."

Now Kid realized he messed up and he looked at Maka like she was a demon. The girl can be quite scary when it comes down to it.

"Please Maka-sama show mercy on me. His hair drove me crazy and I couldn't resist the urge to fix it." He was on his hands and knees right now and Maka smiled. It's not everyday you get to see a person bow down to them.

"Well I suppose I could show a little mercy."

"Thank you Maka-sama."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"I thought you were gonna show mercy on me."

"I did. Now I won't have to tell anyone what you did."

Scene change

Soul ducked before the broom hit him. He ran as fast as he can to the counter and grabbed 3 loafs of bread. He made it out the door with no trouble. The baker called for help and the cops were after him. He turned around and fought. Only this time he has a knife. He threw the knife at one of the cops foot and it hit. The officer let out a yelp from the pain.

Another officer received a punch to the stomach and the last one got a knife in his arm. He never kills anyone. If he did he'd never forgive himself. So he makes sure to avoid any place that comes even close to the stomach. He only uses his knife if he really needs the food and right now he need to save up on it.

Soul got away and made it to his alley. He ate a few pieces of bread and saved the rest for later.

He decided that now would be a good time to rest. Sure it wasn't night time but he was pretty tired and wants to sleep. He laid down and sleep overtook him.

Soul woke up to the sound of chirping birds. From what he could tell the sun is just coming up. Which means he was out for over ten hours.

Soul never slept for that long. Sure he's slept for 9 hours but over ten? He was not used to that which means that he was really tired. He looked at his alarms and realized he had an hour before it went off. Realizing that he won't be able to fall asleep again he decided to get to school early and play the piano.

Once he made it to the school he realized it was empty besides a few teachers. He went in the direction he believed was the music room. If memory serves him well then it should be just around the corner. And sure enough there is was. He went to the piano bench and thought about a song he should play.

Medusa and Eruka told him not to play this song but he couldn't resist. He loved this song way too much.

Lord Deaths POV

I was walking down the hallway and I heard the piano. I recognized the song immediately. That's when I knew that the rumors were true. It was either that or someone in the Evans family taught whoever is playing this song. But I seriously doubted that. The Evans family never taught others how to play instruments let alone teach them one of there songs. I walked into the music room and saw a boy with white hair and his eyes were closed. I recognized him as the new student, Soul.

Third person POV

After Soul finished the song he heard clapping. He turned around and saw Lord Death. "That was very good Soul. Mind telling me where you learned it?" He asked.

Soul gulped. He suspected that Medusa didn't want him to play that song because then people would know who he was.

"I don't know. One time I just started playing it without even knowing how I knew the song." Soul replied hoping the principal wouldn't find out.

"Are you lying to me Soul? Surely you know that the only person that knows that song would be the youngest of the Evans? Tell me Soul, what's your real last name."

Soul Gulped again. "I already told you, my last name is Eater." Soul couldn't look at Lord Death in the eyes. It was obvious that he was lying but what else could he do. This was his only chance to get an education and now it might be ruined.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone who you are." Soul looked at him when he heard this. "But promise me this. Never do something that has anything to do with your family." Soul nodded.

"And if I don't know that I might be doing something that had to do with my family?"

"What do you mean Soul?"

"I don't remember anyone in my family. The last thing I remember was me in a room chained up with three others with me. I woke up near a dumpster bloodied and wounded. I don't know what happened. I don't even know how I know the piano."

Lord Death isn't at all surprised to hear this. There was always the possibility of Soul losing his memory. Traumatic experiences can do that to a person after all. If a experience is bad enough the person will have a high chance of amnesia. It's a condition where the brain makes you forget your life in order to forget the traumatic experience. Of course Soul could've got hit in the head real hard to. That is a cause for amnesia too.

"If you think that you are doing or are about to do something that has to do with your family tell me okay?" Soul nodded. He could do that.

They stayed silent for a few minutes until the bell rung. Soul made his way to his classroom. He wonders if we're going to dissect something or learn more about himself.

"Are we going to learn about the Evans family?"

"Are we going to listen to more of their songs?"

"Don't tell me we're going to dissect something again."

"What else happened to the Evans family?"

"How many people think the youngest is still alive?"

"How many songs did they make?"

"There's no way they could be as good as a god like me."

"Can we go on a field trip to their house sometime?" Questions came from the students one by one and everybody's face lit up at the last one.

"Yeah, can we?"

"Please?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Can we go? It'll be fun and we can learn."

"Giraffes!"

Professor Stein was dumbfounded at all the questions. His dissection lessons never had this effect. Who would've thought students had a fascination in lectures rather than dissections? His mood was quickly becoming depressed by just the thought of his students hating his lessons. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I wasn't planning on teaching you anymore so we were going to dissect something but I suppose I can lecture while dissecting but you also have to dissect it. He got the dissection tools and an endangered animal and began his dissection.

"There isn't much more to tell. We didn't know much about this family so I can only tell you what I know and I've already told you most of it. So I'll start by answering your questions. We are not going to listen to their songs today but I'll bring some tomorrow." The class all had disappointed looks on their faces. It seems as though they were looking forward to this.

"They had 567 songs. I already told you everything I know about the Evans family. And I'll talk to Lord Death about the field trip. Perhaps we can go. That's all I know about the Evans family but like I said before we never really knew much about them. They liked to keep their secrets."

The rest of the class had to do with dissecting. Everyone was bored out of their minds. Normally they wouldn't be but after learning something new and that something was interesting they just want to know more. But this is professor Stein they are talking about. All he does is dissect things with a sadistic smile on his face and sometimes lets out a chuckle.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Do you think that the youngest of the Evans family is still alive?"

Soul thought about it for a while. "I don't know. The likely hood of him being alive is pretty low but you never know."

"True but I just have this feeling that he's alive. And nearby."

Soul was quiet after that until he finally spoke. "What makes you think he's nearby?"

"I don't know. Just I feeling I guess." She was surprised he didn't ask why she thought he was alive but thought nothing of it. The bell rung and everyone went off to class.

"Geez why do we have to get back to dissecting? I want to learn more about the Evans." Kid said as he shut his locker. "I know right? The Evans family was such an interesting thing to learn about. It makes me want to learn more." Tsubaki said.

"Tell me about it. Don't you just want to visit their house just to know what sort of things they had?" Liz asked.

"Do any of you get the feeling that the youngest of the Evans is alive and nearby?"

"Huh?" Everyone there said in unison.

"I mean, I just have this gut feeling that-"

"Maka, Maka, Maka. As much as I love how symmetrical you are I'm afraid I can't agree with you on this one. What's the likely hood of him being alive let alone nearby? Whatever feeling your getting forget it. He's not nearby and is probably dead." Kid explained.

Maka couldn't help but be a little hurt by that.

"Yeah but-"

"Maka, just forget it." Maka said nothing after that and walked off.

"Kid that was really rude." Liz explained before leaving. Everyone else left after her.

"He's alive." Kid heard someone say but before he could figure out who it was he was alone. It was obviously a boy that talked but he couldn't figure out the voice. And whoever it was was fast. It's not everyday you just hear a voice and all of a sudden the person just disappeared. That is unless he was just hearing things. That is definitely a possibility.

Soul messed up. He was listening to the conversation they were having and at the end the words just slipped out of his mouth. Hopefully Kid won't know who said it.

"Hey guys you know that conversation we had about the Evans family? I mean the part with Maka saying she had this feeling."

"Yeah what about it?" Liz said.

"Well after you walked off I heard someone say "he's alive." The person was gone before I could even turn my head."

"Hmm. Interesting. Kid whatever that voice was forget it. What's the likely hood of him being alive after all? Whatever voice you heard it wasn't real." Maka said in order to get revenge on him.

"Maka this voice was real. In fact now that I think about it it sounded like Souls voice. It sounded just like Souls voice."

"Soul? There's no way it was him. He told me that he doesn't know if the youngest is alive."

"Have you ever heard of lying?" Liz asked. Maka looked thoughtful for a moment and then Soul walked up to them.

"Hey guys whatta up to?" Kid was sure of it now. Soul was the one that said "he's alive."

"Oh nothing much. We were just giving our thoughts of the Evans family." Liz said.

"Everyone's been doing that lately." Soul said.

"Can you blame them? They're a fascinating family." Tsubaki said.

"Is there something wrong with them giving their thoughts on this family Soul?" Kid asked hoping Soul would say what he knows.

"No, not at all. They're free to say what they like. It's just that the Evans family is the talk of the school. Everywhere I go it's all about them. It gets kinda old after a while." The group went silent after that.

'Lier.' Kid thought.

"Well we should head on home."

"Yeah we should."

The group separated but then came back together after Soul left. "I'm sure of it. Soul was the one who said "he's Alive." He knows something about the Evans family. He just won't say anything." The group left after that. They said that they'll talk more about this tomorrow. They each went home and relaxed. Soul was on everybody's mind. All of them wondered what he knew.

**Sorry about the late update guys but I had trouble with this one. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys know any anime's I can watch please tell me. I'm so bored.**

**And I feel like teaching you about "the Odyssey." Unless you already know about it. I hope you like gods and goddesses. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_These dreams I keep having. They scare me. Sometimes it has me and three others hanging out and having fun. But I'm not having fun. It's as if I wasn't happy there. It was like I hated my life. I can't see there faces so I don't know what they look like. I can only hear their voices and see their movements. But that's not what scares me. What scares me are the nightmares. _

_Whenever I have nightmares it's always the same thing. It's me chained to the wall. Blood was everywhere and I can't name a spot where there wasn't some sort of injury. There were 3 others. I couldn't see there faces though. It was so dark in there. I saw liquid bellow us. I knew that it was blood. Our blood. My blood. I get those dreams every night. And each night is a nightmare. _

Chapter 5

"Good morning class. I have some good news. We are going on a field trip to the Evans house today. We leave in 15 minutes. Meet on bus 302. Be on time or you won't be able to go."

The class was extremely happy to hear that. All except Soul. He didn't want to go. What if he remembers? From what he's heard he doesn't want to remember but at the same time he does. He looked absolutely horrified at the very thought. Stein saw the horrified look on Souls face and wondered what it was about.

"Aren't you guys exited for the field trip?" Maka asked her group of friends.

"Heck yeah! Even the gods would praise me for going to this house. But no God is better than for I am the one who will surpass of gods and goddesses! Even Zeus can't beat me nor can Poseidon!" Blackstar shouted.

"I bet Odysseus can trick you. He might even be able to beat you in a physical fight. He was at war for 10 years and spent 10 more years trying to get home to Ithaca to see his son and Penelope. But if Zeus, the most powerful God can't beat you than I guess Odysseus will just have to trick you. He's fully capable of it. Odysseus is a true genius. He even stopped a war using trickery. But that took 10 long years." Maka explained.

"Oh please, like I could get beat by trickery. No one can surpass me, the almighty God."

"Wrong. Odysseus can definitely beat you."

"Are you guys really talking about 'The Odyssey?'" Liz asked.

"Yeah. You wanna tell him that Odysseus can defeat him."

"Sorry I don't know what Odysseus did during the 20 years he was away from Ithaca. I forget the things I don't care about."

"Well then I'll explain. Odysseus was mortal and one day he was forced to go to war. He pretended to be a madman so he wouldn't have to go but the people that wanted him to go to war put his 3 year old son in front of him and because Odysseus was pretending to be mad if he kept going he would've killed his son. Before that happened Odysseus stopped pretending which kept his son alive. But now he has to go to war. He left his wife, Penelope and his son. For 10 years he fought that war and at the end he used the horse trick. Basically he pretended to surrender but instead killed the people of Troy causing him to win the war. When the war ended he finally got to go home. On his way home he had many conflicts. In book nine he makes his way to the lotus eaters island. Three of his men ate the lotus and didn't want to leave so Odysseus tied them to the ship. Then they went to a cave. A huge cyclops entered. He ate several of Odysseus's men after Odysseus called him and his men strangers. Later on Odysseus gave the cyclops the strongest wine they had which made him go unconscious. Odysseus grabbed a pole and put the tip in a fire until it turned red. He aimed at the Cyclopes eye and blinded him. He even survived an encounter with Poseidon. And if you know about Poseidon you know how vengeful he is."

"Yeah he's the most vengeful of the gods. But Odysseus is pretty vengeful too but that's because of the war." Tsubaki interrupted. "Well anyway during that encounter Poseidon created a huge storm. It might've killed Odysseus had it not been for the woman. I forgot her name but she's the reason he made it out of the storm. That's all I know about him. We just started learning about 'The Odyssey.'" (Mrs. Fisher if you are reading this which I know your not be glad I payed attention during class. And if you ever do get this tell me if I actually need those tutorials. There's someone in your ranger time class that's being forced to become a better writer when she's already writing and hasn't failed even once this entire school year. Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint. She's very very quiet.)

"Blackstar you wouldn't stand a chance against Odysseus." Blackstar said nothing after that. He sulked in defeat but said nothing.

"Maka when you hear more about "The Odyssey" please tell me. I would love to hear more." Soul said.

"You should be reading about it in your English class. I just told you about what we learned so far so you already have a general understanding of it. And if it caught your interest that's even better."

They finished their talk about "The Odyssey" in the 15 minutes they had. Now they were on bus 302 and were headed towards the Evans household. They got to the house in an hour and walked inside.

Soul barely recognized this place this place but it's like he's been hear a million times. He knew his way around like it was his own backyard. There wasn't a single place he didn't know how to get to.

Stein was watching Soul just as Lord Death said he should. He told him that he won't watch Soul unless he tells him why so now he knows that Soul is the youngest of the Evans.

Flashback during "The Odyssey" lesson

"_Stein could you see me more a minute?" Lord Death asked and stein went into the hallway. _

_"What is it Lord Death?"_

_"Keep an eye on Soul during this field trip." Stein was curious now. What does Soul have to do with this?_

_"Why?"_

_"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."_

"_I won't watch him unless I know why." Lord Death sighed. There was no way to convince him unless he told the truth. _

_"Soul is the youngest of the Evans. I heard him play a song that only the Evans family would know. Don't tell anyone okay? Just keep an eye one him."_

_Stein nodded. _

Ends flashback

He couldn't help but wonder how Soul could still be alive. He thought he would be dead. Just as he had that thought Soul was clutching his head and groaning in pain. It got everybody's attention.

Souls POV

I was looking at the piano and running my hands through its keys when all of a sudden I got this mega headache. I clutched my head, groaned in pain and shut my eyes tight. Memories then came to me. I don't remember everything just the part with me and three others on stage. I can see their faces now. I know what my family looks like. I remember not enjoying my life and that saddens me. My family is dead now and I didn't enjoy the life they gave me.

The memories stopped and I could hear my name being called. I'm pretty sure it's Maka but I can't tell.

"Soul are you alright?" Yep definitely Maka.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? I was calling your name for 5 minutes."

I smiled at her and said that I just needed some fresh air. I went out the door I came from but instead of going outside I went to wander the house. I can't run from this forever. I have to know who I am. Even if it means these past 8 years have been a lie. I could've been thinking I was being me but in reality I was just being the boy that grew up on the streets and didn't know what love was.

I went to the living room. It was dusty from the 8 years of emptiness. But the whole house looks like that. No ones been able to take care of this house so it's all dusty and everything looks old.

Again I had a headache and I shut my eyes while clutching my head. More memories came flooding through my mind.

_Souls memories_

"_This is the police put your hands up."_

_"Mommy what's going on? Did we do something bad?" A smaller Soul said. _

_"No sweetie, we didn't do anything wrong don't worry."_

_"Then why are the police here?"_

"_Don't lie. You killed the Fujioka's."_

_"Mommy did we kill people? Why would we do that? Is that why there was red stuff coming out of the people on the floor? Were they dead mommy? Did I do it? Is this all my fault?" Tears were about to fall at the very thought of his family getting punished because of him. Sure he didn't enjoy his life but he loved his family. Especially his mother. _

"_No honey this isn't you fault. You didn't do anything wrong." It pained Souls mother to hear her son say this. Especially the last part. It wasn't his fault this happened._

_"Quiet! Your under arrest!" The police officers cuffed each family member and they were brought to a cell._

_"No! I want my mommy! Don't take me away from her! Mommy! Mommy!" _

**If you want to know more about "The Odyssey" please tell me. I'll find a way to fit it into the Fanfiction. But before I can I have to learn more about it. **

**Next chapter will have more memories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please anime suggestions. I prefer action and comedy but slice of life is okay too. And maybe a little bit of romance. But it's okay if there's no romance. And if it's slice of life it has to be comedy and a romance.**

**By the way I've never read the manga so I only know what wiki says about Wes. Sorry if he's OOC but I did my best.**

**This chapter is going to have lots of memory's. Good and bad. Long and short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_Memories. Memories. Memories. The living room is where we got arrested. I was separated from my mother. But what happened next? The memory disappeared after I called "mommy!"_

Chapter 6

"What do you think that was all about?" Kid asked.

"He's been gone a long time." Tsubaki said.

"I wonder what happened." Liz said.

"Maybe he couldn't stand in the presence of a god." Blackstar said.

"No that can't be it." Maka said.

The group fell silent. They were all trying to figure out what happened to Soul.

Soul left the living room. He decided to go someplace else to see his memories. He went to the kitchen.

"_Mommy we need more food."_

_"Soul we have plenty of food."_

_"Yeah but I don't like that food. We have money. Go buy something I like. Please."_

_"Soul, you should be grateful for what we have. Did you know that there are some people out there who rarely get any food. You should be glad we have all this. We have the good life Soul. Be grateful for it."_

_"Okay."_

Soul learned to be grateful for food 8 years ago. But it turns out his mother taught it to him before that. He looked around the kitchen some more.

"_But big brother Wes you said you'd help me." Soul always liked calling his older brother big brother. He doesn't know why but he likes doing it. _

_"No I said I'll help you later."_

_"It is later!"_

_"It's only been 5 minutes."_

_"Which is later!"_

_"Not really." Soul pouted. His big brother can be a big meanie sometimes. "I hate you."_

_"I love you too."_

So now Soul knows what his brother looks like. And he now knows what it feels like to have a conversation with a family member. It's a great feeling.

He looked at a drawing on the fridge and put his hand on it.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew! Isn't it great?"_

_"Oh it is great. Who are the people on it?" It didn't actually look that good but it's the best a four year old can manage. _

_"This is you. This is me. This is mommy and this is big brother Wes. I made the grass money since we have lots of it." Souls father chuckled at the last part. _

_"Well we do have a lot of money but you should know that grass can't turn into money. But it sure would be nice if it could." Soul laughed._

"_Daddy wants more money? Don't we have enough! We don't even know what to do with most of it." Souls dad laughed with him. Soul did have a point. They have no idea what to do with most of their money. _

_"Are you saying you don't want $100 a week?"_

_"No I want that. Forget what I said." They both laughed some more._

_"Now remember Soul. There is going to be a formal dance tonight. Don't act like you do now okay? We need to keep our reputation up after all. We can't have you acting like a child. Remember what I taught you. We'll go through out lessons in an hour."_

_"Yes daddy."_

_Soul left the kitchen and went upstairs. He looked around until another memory showed up. _

_"Soul, why don't you go dance with that girl over there? She looks like she wants to dance with you."_

_"Do I have to mommy? You know I hate dancing."_

_"Soul, we have to keep our reputation up. If our reputation goes down it'll be your fault. Do you want to get punished?"_

_"No mommy."_

_"Good now go dance with her."_

_"Yes mommy."_

_A little Soul walked up to a girl with blond hair that were in pig tails. She had on a blue dress and was very pretty. But Soul didn't like her in that sort of way so he didn't want to dance with her._

"_Hello what's your name?" He asked her. She looked surprised that he was talking to her. _

_"Eliza."_

_"Eliza. That's a very pretty name. Well Eliza would you like to dance?"_

_"Y-yes. I would love to dance with you." They started dancing and Eliza was disappointed by how little she learned about him. _

_"U-um Soul?"_

_"Yes Eliza?"_

"_W-would you like to hang out with me sometime? I'd like to be friends." Soul didn't want to be friends with her. But in order to keep his reputation he had to accept. _

_"Sure, I'd like that." Her face lit up when Soul said that. The song ended and they both went their separate ways. Soul went to his mother._

_"So how did it go?" His mother asked_

_"She asked me if I could hang out with her sometime and she wants us to be friends." _

_"And?"_

_"I said yes. You told me to agree with all the people here so I did. Now our reputation won't go down right?"_

_"That's right Soul. You did good."_

Soul frowned at how strict his parents were when it came to reputation. It started out fine but when it comes to dances and stuff like that they sure we're strict. He went into a room. He recognized it as his room. He went to the balcony and another memory came.

_6 year old Soul was standing on the balcony. He looked as if he wanted to jump. But he didn't dare do that. It would ruin his parents reputation. He stood there looking depressed. He really did want to jump. _

"_Soul are you okay? I saw what happened." Wes showed up on the balcony. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Don't lie to me Soul. Dad hasn't been feeding you and mom doesn't do anything about it. He's been comparing you to me and dad just slapped you because you made one little mistake."_

_"So."_

_"So? That's all you have to say to this. Normal parents wouldn't do this. It's not right."_

_"So why do they do this? Does that mean mom and dad aren't normal?"_

_"Yes. Parents care for their kids. It's not normal for them to do this."_

_"Wes, what are you doing?" Souls dad just walked in the room. "I thought I told you to stay away from Soul. He could be contagious. He could make you into a mistake. You could become an accident just like him."_

_"Two years ago you didn't think that." Wes said. _

"_That was then this is now. He was still learning at the time. But now he should be perfect at the piano. Just like you were at age four on the violin."_

_"Quit comparing me to him."_

_"An Evans is supposed to be perfect at their instrument. Soul is not perfect at it and so he needs to be punished."_

_"He's only six."_

_"And you were four when you perfected the violin!"_

_"He's not me!"_

_"And thats too bad. We would love to have two perfect children but that can't happen. Soul was a mistake."_

_"Your horrible parents."_

Soul let one tear slip. When he was four his parents cared about him but I guess they don't now. But his mom wasn't there. Maybe she cared about him.

He left his room and came downstairs and into the extra room.

_No! I want my mommy! Don't take me away from her! Mommy! Mommy!" A seven year old Soul was calling for his mom as his family was arrested._

_"Quit struggling kid. You'll be with your mommy soon."_

_Soul was still calling for his mom even after the officer said that. _

_"So annoying. Satoshi make him shut up."_

_"I'm trying but I'm not good with kids."_

_"Then knock him out or something."_

"_But he's a kid."_

_"Yeah a kid that just killed someone and is probably going to get tortured."_

_"Good point." The officer known as Satoshi hit Soul in the head and knocked the boy out. _

_Soul woke up in a cell and saw his parents. They weren't injured but they were looking at him. Wes was glaring at his parents in order to find out what was going on. He wasn't informed on any killing. _

_"Mommy. Where are we? What's going on?" _

_"Soul, please know we did this to protect you. We didn't want this to happen but they left us no choice." His mother explained._

"_Mom what the heck is going on? Did you really have Soul kill someone? Who left you with no choice? Why are we here?" Wes questioned._

_"Wes we-"_

_"Alright who's first."_

_"I think we should start with the kid. He seemed pretty open when we first saw him. But then we'll go for the others just for fun." They undid Souls chains. "Mommy where are they taking me! Mommy!" Before his mom can answer his question Soul was gone. He was left with the police officers and who knows what their gonna do to him. _

_"Mom, dad, care to explain?"_

_"Wes."_

**Well here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me if you want to learn more about "The Odyssey."**


End file.
